Mighty Ducks
Mighty Ducks: The Backstory A.K.A The Mask of Drake DuCaine A long, long time ago, in a universe parallel to our own, an icy planet known as Puckworld was home to a peaceful race of hockey-playing ducks. Puckworld was a Utopian civilization, where the sport of hockey was not only a way of life, but an art form, and fair play and sportsman-like conduct were observed by all. Then a dark time began: Puckworld and all the planets in the Puckworld Galaxy were taken over by the Saurian Overlords. This reptilian race conquered their foes with sorcery and sinister forces that enabled them to 'cloak' themselves in darkness. Virtually invisible, the Saurians attacked at will and ruled by complete secrecy. A small band of noble rebels, made up of many alien races and led by the legendary duck warrior Drake DuCaine, was the only hope for the Puckworld Galaxy. Drake created the Mask, a bio-mechanical cybernetic interface device, programmed with all the noble qualities this heroic duck had learned from a lifetime of practicing the sacred art of hockey. Most importantly, the Mask had the power to penetrate the Overlords' mystical 'cloaks.' Once he donned the Mask, Drake was able to locate the Overlords and, with the help of his fellow rebels, imprison the evil ones in a dimensional limbo. And a Duck shall lead them... The inhabitants of Puckworld were once again free to follow that noblest of callings -- hockey. As time passed, the accomplishments of Drake and his mighty Mask faded into legend. So, when the last remaining Saurian Overlord, the evil Lord Dragaunus, escaped his dimensional prison, his reign of terror took Puckworld by surprise. Only one brave young duck, named Canard, remembered the stories of Drake DuCaine and the Mask. Uncovering the Mask in an ancient tomb, Canard brought together a new band of rebels -- the six Mighty Ducks -- to defeat the Overlord. When Dragaunus and his henchmen escaped through a dimensional gateway into our own universe, Canard sacrificed himself so that the Mighty Ducks could follow the Overlord. The remaining Mighty Ducks vowed to protect the inhabitants of Earth from the terrible devastation suffered by their home planet. It's High-Tech, But It's Home To Us... Searching for a home on Earth, the Mighty Ducks were naturally drawn to a place called California and a man named Phil. Phil was a lost soul -- a manager whose hockey team had moved to Piscataway, New Jersey. After witnessing their amazing ability on the ice, Phil signed the Mighty Ducks as the new home team of the Anaheim Pond. Now, in our own time, the Ducks continue to search for Lord Dragaunus and other foes from their central command center. Pooling the profits from their games, the Ducks have built a high-tech headquarters beneath the Pond. The headquarters' central room, known as the Ready Room, is dominated by Drake One, the Ducks' supercomputer. In addition to its information- gathering functions, the computer is tied into a surveillance satellite that aids the Ducks in locating trouble-spots around the globe. But Drake One isn't all-knowing or all-seeing, and the Ducks are often forced to fall back on their own ingenuity to uncover information, solve mysteries, and track down evil-doers. In addition to the Ready Room and their living quarters, the underground headquarters contains a state-of-the-art Tech Room, where the team can devise new gadgets and vehicles or repair existing ones, a Rec/Workout room to keep the team in fighting condition, and an elevator-tube to the Pond above. From Outer Space to Orange County... Even with all their high-tech gadgets, the Ducks' most prized possession is still the legendary Mask of Drake DuCaine, which Canard left in the keeping of Wildwing, the team goalie. What Wildwing doesn't know, but may come to understand, is that all the leadership qualities he seems to get from the Mask, already exist within him. The Mighty Ducks hope to one day destroy the last Saurian Overlord and return to their native Puckworld. But for now, their home at the Anaheim Pond is a nice set-up -- that is, if you're a hockey-playing, alien duck with superhero powers. Category:Protagonists Category:Pending